Tracer
Summary Lena Oxton (call sign: "Tracer") was the youngest person ever inducted into Overwatch's experimental flight program. Known for her fearless piloting skills, she was handpicked to test the prototype of a teleporting fighter, the Slipstream. But during its first flight, the aircraft's teleportation matrix malfunctioned, and it disappeared. Lena was presumed dead. She reappeared months later, but her ordeal had greatly changed her: her molecules had been desynchronized from the flow of time. Suffering from "chronal disassociation," she was a living ghost, disappearing for hours and days at a time. Even for the brief moments she was present, she was unable to maintain physical form. Sometimes she had strange dreams about the past, including being a kitchen maid at a large house in the country. Overwatch's doctors and scientists were stumped, and Tracer's case seemed hopeless until a scientist named Winston designed the chronal accelerator, a device capable of keeping Tracer anchored in the present. In addition, it gave Tracer the ability to control her own time, allowing her to speed it up and slow it down at will. With her newfound skills, she became one of Overwatch's most effective agents. Since Overwatch's dissolution, Tracer continued to right wrongs and fight the good fight wherever the opportunity presented itself. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, High 8-C with weapons Name: Lena Oxton (Tracer) Origin: Overwatch Gender: Female Age: 26 Classification: Overwatch Agent, Adventurer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can control her personal time (Recall), Fires energy bullets with her Pulse Pistols, Teleportation over Short Distances (Blink), Expert Markswoman Attack Potency: Street level physically (As a former professional soldier, she should be at least this strong), Large Building level with weaponry (Her weapons can affect heavily armored characters like Winston, who tanked blows that could level skyscrapers, and characters like Junkrat, who has no problems standing at the epicenter of an explosion that leveled an entire concrete warehouse) Speed: Subsonic on her own with High Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Should be faster than Soldier: 76, fought Reaper, who managed to fight the latter to a standstill, Dodged missiles), Can control her own time to accelerate further. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: Likely Large Building level (Although is one of the most lightly armored heroes in the game, she is still able to withstand brief bursts of Overwatch-grade gunfire and has wrestled with the likes of Widowmaker) Stamina: High, can fight for hours in heated firefights with Omnics and terrorists. Range: Average Human melee range, Several Meters with her Pulse Pistols. Standard Equipment: Pulse Pistols, Pulse Bombs, Chronal Accelerator. Intelligence: Tracer is one of Overwatch's most famous and proactive agents. Tracer is a fearless combatant and a skilled markswoman, weaving in and out of enemy lines in daring maneuvers to catch them off guard and managing to temporarily fight Widowmaker and Reaper at the same time while Winston ensured that the civilians in the vicinity got to safety. She has shown complete mastery over the use of her Chronal Accelerator, Blinking and Recalling through time at will to reposition herself and best make use of her rapid-fire Pulse Pistols, whose accuracy and power fall off at range. However, she is somewhat reckless, toying with her foes and quipping in the middle of combat, and in doing so sometimes forgets about her objective, enabling Widowmaker to successfully get her mark by firing at Tracer and forcing her to dodge, allowing Mondatta to be shot to death. Nevertheless, she is quick to learn from her mistakes, trouncing Widowmaker in their later confrontation at the museum. Weaknesses: Tracer can be somewhat reckless and overly playful at times, The Chronal Accelerator takes time to recharge should it be somehow damaged, Tracer will phase out of corporeal existence should the Chronal Accelerator be damaged beyond repair. Her Pulse Pistols are tied to her Chronal Accelerator. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Pulse Pistols: Tracer's primary weapons are her dual Pulse Pistols which unleash energy bullets with an extremely high rate of fire, emptying their entire clips in a single second. These deal heavy damage at close range but are rather ineffective at longer ranges due to their natural spread. * Blink: Tracer "teleports", by rapidly accelerating time around herself relative to her surroundings, allowing her to move short distances virtually instantaneously. In addition, the trailers show that she's able to use this ability even more proactively than she does in-game, acrobatically flipping at tight angles and quickly ascending and descending platforms as well as slowing or accelerating her descent at will. * Recall: Tracer rewinds her personal time back to how it was three seconds ago, sending her back to where she was during that time and reverting changes to her body and to the remaining ammunition in her Pulse Pistols. * Pulse Bomb: Tracer tosses a special Pulse Bomb that sticks to the first surface/opponent it lands on, detonating shortly afterward to deal massive damage to the surrounding area. Overwatch Cinematic Trailer Overwatch - Alive Animated Short PS4 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Female Characters Category:Time Users Category:Gun Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Speedsters Category:Pilots Category:Hax Category:Humans Category:Seduction Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Energy Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Adventurers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8